Cerulenin, an inhibitor of fatty acid and sterol synthesis, has been shown to inhibit HIV replication in H9 cells by 50%. Cerulenin was highly toxic to cells at a 2 ug/ml concentration. The synthetic peptide analog of HIV protease, SKF-108922, was also shown to have an inhibitory effect on HIV replication. Both of these agents will be incorporated into immunoliposomes, and future experiments will focus on delivering these agents with greater specificity and less toxicity.